Babysitting?
by horsejumper88
Summary: When Lucy heard the front door bell go off, she never expected to see Lahar. While talking to her, he brings up a little job for her to do. Of course she accepts, but regretted the job when he told her to babysit Cobra while they get the prison fixed. She wished she never accepted the job.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I kept telling my self not to write another story, but do I listen? No. I don't see a lot of Cobra and Lucy stories on here, and I thought I could write one. I honestly don't know how it's going to turn out, or if anyone is going to like it, but I wrote one. Sorry if Lahar is OOC in this chapter **

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and the characters.**

_**Chapter One**_

I sighed when I finished the next chapter to my novel. It flowed nicely with the story, but I just don't like how some of it went. I sipped my tea, and read over the chapter for any spelling and grammar mistakes.

When I put my tea down, the door bell rang. I looked at the window, and saw no Natsu coming in. I smiled in victory. _The Flamebrain finally learns how to ring a door bell, and come in through the door! _I thought happily.

I got out of my seat, and walked over to the door. Once I opened it up, I paled.

It was Lahar.

I remember the job my team and I toke a few days ago, and they ended up destroying half of the town. Like always, the mayor didn't give us any reward money, and I'm having trouble trying to pay my rent, but my main focus right now is Lahar, who is raising an eyebrow at me.

I stepped aside, and welcomed him in my apartment. I saw Lahar sit down on my couch, and fold his arms over his chest. He looked at me, and motioned for me to sit down in front of him.

I nodded, closed the door, and walked over to the other couch right across from him. I sat down, and put my hands on my lap, waiting for what he has to say about the town we partly destroyed.

"Well, Ms. Heartfillia," Lahar said. I felt my self starting to sweat. "I have a job for you, and I'm hoping you can accept it," He said looking into my eyes.

I nodded, happy that it wasn't about half of the town being destroyed. "I accept. What is it, Lahar?"

"I was wondering if you could, how do I put this?" He thought for a second. "Babysite one of the prisoners from the country's prison. Makarov already approved of this, so you don't have to worry," He said casually.

I regret accepting the job. "If you don't mind me asking, who is the prison I'm taking care of?"

Lahar gave me a very, very small smile, and gestured towards the door.

My eyes widened when the person appeared when the door opened. He has spiky crimson hair, a scar going across his right eye, and the other eye is colored black. He has nicely tanned skin and has smirk on his face.

It was Cobra.

I gulped, and looked at him up and down. He has grown quiet muscular since I last saw him, and a little more handsome, but that's beside the point.

Standing three feet away from me is a dangerous criminal, with no bonds to hold his magic, or himself. I looked at Lahar, and he motioned for Cobra to sit down.

The Poison Dragon Slayer sat down next to me, and I felt a little uneasy. I looked over to my left, and saw him stare at me. I quickly turned my head to Lahar, hoping for more details.

"What do you want me to do while babysitting, Cobra?" I asked.

"Well, we will be sending you to a different location. If any dark mages find out about him being in a town, he or she will certainly tell the guild master. They would come to get him, and hurt you in the process," Lahar explained. "So, I figured if we sent you to a secret location, you'll be a little safer there. As for the job, just feed him, give him water, and take care of him. If he gives you any trouble, call Doranbolt or I, and we will take him to an other willing mage. You two will arrive at the train station at seven o'clock sharp tomorrow morning. I expect you to be up, packed, and ready. Have a good night."

I watched as he got up, and left. I looked over to Cobra, and saw him have a calm face on. I got up from the couch, and walked into the kitchen. I heard foot steps behind me, and looked over my shoulder. Cobra was following me into the kitchen with his hands in his pockets.

"So, what do you want to eat?" I asked.

"Anything will be fine." He said sitting down on one of the chairs.

I nodded, and went back to cooking, feeling his piercing gaze on my back.

**So, what do you think? I'm not good with the first person point of view. Please review! I know I'm not that good, and I like hearing that you fanfictioners like it! **

**The next one updating is my Gajeel and Lucy story: "The Dangerous Mission. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hello! Sorry for the late update! I'm trying to figure out when and how I'm going to update my two stories. I know, you must be thinking that writing two stories isn't that hard, but it is. Trust me on that one. I honor those who are doing one or more stories at a time. Anyway, here is the next chapter to "Babysitting?"**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and the characters.**

_**Chapter Two**_

After Cobra and I ate dinner, I started to wash the dishes. Surprisingly, he didn't try to kill me or poison my food. I honestly don't know what to think, and that's a good thing. He can read minds, and I don't want anyone going into mine. It's creepy.

I looked over my shoulder, and saw Cobra sitting on the couch, staring off into space. I sighed, and went back to drying a plate that I just washed.

After a while of silence, I looked at him. He started to watch something on the Lacrima. I finished drying the dishes, and walked over to the couch. I sat down next to him, and glanced up at him. He gave me a side look, and went back to watching the Lacrima.

"What movie are you watching?" I asked tiredly.

Cobra looked at me. "A horror movie,"

"Which one is what I meant,"

"Nightmare on Elm Street," Cobra answered looking at the Lacrima.

I just nodded, and stood up. Cobra glanced at me again, and then watched the TV. I sighed, walked into my bedroom, and closed the door behind me. I changed into my pajamas, and looked at the time.

9:30. Time to go to bed.

I walked out of my room, and over to Cobra. He is still watching the horror movie. I came out at the wrong time, and saw something scary. I squealed, and ran back into my room. On the other side of the door, I hear Cobra laughing. _How embarrassing… _I thought turning red.

He laughed even harder, giving me a hint that he read my mind. I turned redder, and slid down the door. Once my butt hit the floor, I heard Cobra turn off the Lacrima and some movement-almost like shuffling.

I knew that he was going to bed, and quickly got up. I started to lie down on my bed until the bad thoughts entered my head.

What if Cobra tries to kill me in my sleep? He is a criminal after all. What if he rapes me in my sleep? Now that is just too wrong to even think about.

I let out a sigh and fully layed down on my bed. I turned to my side, and looked out the window, wishing that my parents were still here, telling me that everything is going to be okay. They would also tell me that I'm doing the right thing with helping Lahar and (possibly) the Magic Counsel.

I closed my eyes, and soon saw the pink haired dragon slayer that is known as Salamander, and my best friend.

Natsu Dragneel.

What would he be thinking of if he found out that I'm babysitting Cobra, someone who almost killed him, and Erza? I know he might flip, but how bad will it be? Will he try to find me if he found out? Will he even help?

I just shook my head, those questions may become reality, but I knew better then to worry about it now. I turned over in my bed, and stared at the door. It didn't move an inch. I then concluded that I will be safe sleeping tonight.

My eyes shot right open when I heard something moving in the living room. I slowly sat up, and looked at my alarm clock.

12:08 AM.

_What is going on in there? _I thought. I got out of bed, grabbed my keys, and slowly opened the door.

Cobra was just getting off the floor while rubbing his head. He looked at me with his eye, and groaned.

I concluded that he feel off the couch. I walked over to him, and held out my hand. I don't know what in my right mind that possessed me to do this, but I did.

Cobra grabbed my hand, and I held onto it. I started to lead him through the living room, and into my bedroom. He looked at me confused, and I gave him a just-go-along-with-it look. I layed near the window, and moved over to give him some room. He raised an eyebrow at me, and I just stared at him.

"Look, it's very early in the morning, and I _don't _do this with anyone," I continued to give him a look, hoping that he will go along with it. "So just get in the bed, and sleep. And don't think about doing anything funny, Dragon boy."

I layed down, and closed my eyes. I felt him getting comfortable, and started to relax. Then, I felt my self drifting off to sleep again.

**I finally updated the new chapter! Woohoo!**

**Chapter Three is on the way after I update my Gajeel and Lucy story, "The Dangerous Mission."**

**Sorry for any spelling and Grammar mistakes! **


End file.
